<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Taste Of You by MadnessUnderMoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991252">The Taste Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessUnderMoonlight/pseuds/MadnessUnderMoonlight'>MadnessUnderMoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Dom Will Graham, Hurt No Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Will Graham, hannibal is a pain slut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessUnderMoonlight/pseuds/MadnessUnderMoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will teaches Hannibal where his place in the grand scheme of things is. Featuring sadist top Will and masochistic Hannibal, complete with knives and harsh fucking. Shameless smut there isn't even a set up plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Taste Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic I've written in a long time, written at 3AM after my 31st day of quarantine. I'm very sorry for writing this but I hope someone enjoys it? Also this has unsafe sex but remember to always use a condom kids, also no after care but also always do that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> He shivered as a cool drop of sweat rolled down his neck, leaving a vaguely sticky trail behind. He heard the droplet hit the floor, the sound of it amplified due to the blindfold blocking his main sense. The silence hung in the air like threat, but he refused to give in to the temptation to speak, or worse: beg. The unforgiving concrete floor was starting to make his knees ache and gooseflesh was starting to rise on his naked form from the chill on the air.  Hannibal drew a steady deep breath into his lungs, partially to calm his racing heart and in part to gain a better awareness of his captor. He could smell the blood on young Will's knuckles, blood that matched that on his own swollen and split lip. Underneath that was the smell of aftershave and soap, and something spicy that he didn't have a name for but was just Will. Will's heavy footsteps circled around to stand behind him, undoubtedly spreading  the dirt he had on his boots from the most recent crime scene he was investigating. A hand carded through blond hair before roughly grabbing a handful and pulling the older mans head back with a painful jerk. "You sicken me," he growled. He rarely let himself go this much and Hannibal was intrigued to see how far his young William would go. He remained silent in his kneeling position at Will's feet, swallowing down the whimper that threatened to escape his throat as Will's grip tightened. Will shifted so he was in front of the prone man, though he never released his grip on the fistful of hair. His free hand reached under the fist to pull the loose ends of the cloth and watched  the once white fabric flutter to the ground.</p><p> Hannibal blinked his molten chocolate eyes slowly, eyelashes fluttering temptingly against his alabaster skin. The murderer was slightly dazed by the sudden abundance of light assaulting his senses. he swallowed thickly as he came to the realization he was face level with a sizable bulge in young William's pants. A soft pink tongue slithered out over his cracked lips which were suddenly dry. "You're pathetic look at you." Came a voice from above. His voice was always low but it had dropped even more in lust and had taken on a sharp edge. Wi-" a crack echoed in the barren room as Will's hand made contact with his already abused cheek. It stung and he could already tell he would need to cover up a bruise with some make up Alana had forgotten at his house before he saw any patients. He shook his head to clear both the ringing in his ears and any thoughts of that woman before trying again. "Will I-" This time it was a balled up fist that the other man threw at him. Hannibal fell to the ground with a small oomph, stars dancing before him. He could feel the heat pooling in his belly as he felt the beginnings of a black eye swelling on his face. He struggled to sit back up but it was very difficult to contort his lithe  body the proper way with his hands bound behind him as the were. He didn't have to struggle long as a hand grasped his bicep to pull him to his feet, though he staggered slightly once there. Will's arms  held him steady. "Who said you could speak?" the boy whispered breathily in his ear before playfully nipping the lobe. Hannibal felt his knees go weak as the other pulled his head back again to kiss down his throat. "Sorry," He breathed out, doing his best not to moan at the actions. Will paused his kisses, one hand gliding down Hannibal's well muscled chest. "Sorry what?" he breathed against the pale column under his cracked cherry lips, hand stroking the soft flesh in between Hannibal's pelvic bones. "Sorry...." he swallowed again, trying to ignore the heat under Will's hands and the painful hardness just inches below so his voice would remain even. He didn't want will to realize just how much power he held over him. "...sir." he finished, managing to keep his voice from breaking. Will pulled back, fixing Hannibal with an intense hawk like stare. Hannibal almost whimpered as Will removed his hand to bring it up up stroke over the delicate exposed side of Hannibal's throat, his pulse point throbbing at the implied threat. "Good boy," the hand moved back to his chest as lips descended on his own. A tongue shoved its way into his mouth, mapping the orifice as Will guided him back to the bed.  He fell back as his knees hit the bed.</p><p> Will's eyes roamed the body that lay sprawled over large bed. Bruises from earlier punches bloomed over the good doctors ribs and face. He pressed two fingers roughly into a large purple mark on the meat of a thigh, listened to the small hiss of pain with a sick satisfaction before drawing his hand back. Hannibal closed his eye breathing heavily as he heard the bedside drawer opening, realized what was coming next. The mattress dipped slightly as Will's familiar weight settled across his lap. A hand ran down his chest, pausing to roll a nipple lightly sending sparks down Hannibal's body. Suddenly the hand was removed and in place was a white hot pain. He gasped back arching up, looking for more of the feeling he was addicted to. Will smirked as he drug the knife down his lovers chest, leaving a long red line down the center of his ribs. He watched in rapt fascination as a trail of red beads welled the surface. Another wave of heat rolled through Hannibal as the cold steel left another warm trail down his chest. Another and another joined them until Hannibal had lost control of his vocal cords and was an openly moaning, writhing mess, thrusting up against Will seeking any contact or friction. Will leaned over the doctor, sandy hair plaster to his sweaty forehead, face bruised and lip bloodied.  He tossed the knife to the side as he admired his work. A dozen bloody tracks ran over the others once pristine chest blood flowing freely. Hannibal shivered as blood slid down his chest onto the sheets the cooling trail becoming flakey as it dried and new blood sluggishly taking its place at the surface. His head was fuzzy and it was hard to think, hard to move. His breath came in rugged puffs, his large form trembling with adrenaline and lust. A warm, wet sensation drug up his just and it registered in the back of his brain that young will was drinking the blood from his cuts. He bucked up into sensation, drops of precum forcing their way out of him at the sight of the head of curls lapping ever drop of blood off his chest. He openly moaned as the tongue that had been lapping the blood up like a starving cat shoved its way through his ruined lips bringing with it the taste of warm copper and salt.</p><p> Will pulled back from the kiss, a trail of saliva briefly connecting the men's mouths. He stayed there for a moment, their breaths mingling briefly in shallow pants before he slid off the prone form under him. Hannibal threw an arm across his face trying slow his racing thoughts and heart  for a moment. "You look so good like this," came Will's soft husky voice, sending more bolts of lust through Hannibal's wrecked body. "Knocked off your high horse, no longer all knowing and in charge." There was a rustle as Will tossed his sweater carelessly to the ground, it wouldn't be the first time he had to bring bloody clothes to his dry cleaner. "Just waiting to be used, to be hurt."  Hannibal moved his arm just in time to see Will's pants and boxers slither down his well muscled thighs to pool on the ground. Grabbing a bottle off the bedside table he moved back onto the bed sitting beside Hannibal. A loud squelching noise echoed through the room. Will's fingers, wet with the cold slick lubricant circled him, the sensation making him drop his face back the bed, a low moan escaping from his chest. "Feel good?" He could sense Will's smirk behind the words, just before the younger shoved three fingers in him. Hannibal gasped at the sudden intrusion, aware that that the sudden wincing pain should not cause his dick to jerk with excitement, leaking even more of the pearly liquid that stained the sheets below him. He moaned and shoved mindlessly back into Will's hand, desperate for more of that stretching sensation and on top of that more of Will's delicious brand of pain. Will let out a snarl, his unoccupied hand coming up to strike Hannibal's unclothed ass. "Who exactly said you could move?" His hand stilled, but Hannibal didn't dare to move. "S-Sorry" He gasped, not liking how shakey and breathy his usual deep and smooth tone suddenly were. Will leaned over, fingers still not moving inside the older man, his weight splayed over his back. He placed a gentle kiss to Hannibal's shoulder where a bruise from earlier in the evening was beginning to bloom. "Sorry what?"  He breathed onto the shell of his ears, sounding almost amused at the fact that the good doctor had forgot again. Hannibal swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, quickly adding a "Sir. Sorry...Sir".  Will smiled against the marred and discolored flesh of his throat, wet tongue lapping at the salted skin before uttering a soft "Good boy" before sinking his teeth harshly into the flesh beneath his lip and resuming his thrusts. He felt Hannibal's gasps, the small puffs of air fluttering his curls as he worked his fingers in and out at brutal pace, watching the usually so well stitched doctor falling apart so thoroughly under his hands. Finally he withdrew his hand, a small needy whine escaping his partner at the sudden emptiness and lack of stimulation. Will chuckled placing a small kiss to the back of his neck, and nipping it ever so slightly as he sat up, receiving a low moan. As he slicked up his own erection he took in the sight before him. Hannibal on his knees, chest on the sheets, which were sticking slightly to him due to the drying blood. His flushed face lay sideways pupils blown wide above a purple tinted under eye and bloodied, swollen mouth open in a shallow pant as he tried to catch his breath. Bruises were forming in varying shades of browns and purples down his body. Sweat made the mans thinning hair stick to his forehead and neck in salt laden clumps. Hannibal's own cock stood heavy and red between his legs, a tell tale puddle of his juices sitting underneath him, telling how much he was enjoying Will's rough handling. Will smiled smugly knowing that only he would see the good doctor like this. He knelt on the bed, legs splayed wide over Hannibal's hips. He placed his hand on Hannibal's back, shaving hips down so that he could line up to fuck the older man.</p><p> "...please" came a quiet plea from underneath the ex detective. "Please what?" He whispered back, his voice husky from the lust in his belly. "Please...." Hannibal swallowed again no words coming to head that were acceptable to him. "Please. What." Will asked again, with more force behind the words. He dug his nails into Hannibal's hip, leaving red crescent marks and dragging upwards to shed a small amount of blood. Hannibal made a keening whimper under him. "All you have to do is ask you know," His hand slid around to run over his stomach,fingers ghosting gently over the still weeping penis. "Do you want me to fuck you, Doctor Hannibal?" he spat at the man, who just moaned under him. The breathy affirmation that was his reply was not quite what Will had been looking for but he supposed it would, snapping his hips forward and burying himself in the willing body. He let out a low moan, enjoying the tightness around him for a moment and the gasp that escaped the other at the sudden motion. Will grasped his hip and slowly moved in and out, almost experimentally, wringing several gasps and moans out of Hannibal. He draped him self over his back again, settling one hand on the mattress for leverage and the other sliding up Hannibal's torso to pinch and roll the older's nipple. His thrusts spread up, much to Hannibal's enjoyment as the cock buried in him slid over that magical spot within him setting off fireworks in his already overstimulated brain. Will knew he wasn't going to last long, if he was honest with himself he usually didn't, but he was determined to give Hannibal a hell of a ride before he blew. His pale hand slid down the trembling sweat soaked chest, questing over the naval and eventually palm the erection found there. Hannibal let out a shakey sounding moan, almost like the usually unflappable doctor was on the verge of tears. Will continued his thrusts, hand sliding down the cock, spreading the dribbled precum down the shaft. He leaned forward and placed a wet sloppy kiss to Hannibal's shoulder blade,stifling his own moans by sucking a new bruise into the once pristine flesh. "Will..." Hannibal's strangled voice came from below him. "Please....Will...I"  A louder moan as Will squeezed his erection escaped the good doctor cutting of his sentence. Which was fortunate since he could barley form a coherent thought, let alone adequately express how  badly he needed to cum right now. Will let go of his shoulder with a wet pop seeming to know exactly what he needed even if he couldn't find the words. "Then cum for me, Doctor," he growled fisting his cock faster as his thrusts started to grow sporadic. Hannibal moaned out Wills name like a prayer, bucking widely into the youngers hand, strings of sticky goo wetting his chest and pooling on the bed under him. Will's own orgasm hit him soon after, finishing inside the other with a breathless moan and collapsing onto the bed now damp with sweat and cum. He lay there, arm over his head, breathing heavily from exertion, grinning like a fool. Hannibal turned to give a sleepy smile. "Thank you my dear Will" he whispered as the ex detective's breathing settled out signally he was at rest, peacefully for once by the looks of things. Hannibal shut his own eyes, making a note to change to sheets tomorrow before everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone actually  made it to the end of this monstrosity I would like to thank you for wading through it and apologize for my sad smut writing skills lately. It's been awhile and I apolgize, but thank you for the read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>